George Washington University Police Department (District of Columbia)
The George Washington University Police Department protects and serves the University and surrounding area by providing professional law enforcement services and actively promoting community involvement through progressive community policing strategies and a commitment to education. The department's motto, "Pride in Protection and Service," represents the GW commitment to working with all members of its community to make our campus a safe and secure environment. The George Washington University Police Department (UPD) takes a proactive role in progressive campus policing. In its role as the campus law enforcement agency, the Department is responsible for protecting life and property, conducting crime awareness and prevention programs, enforcing DC laws and federal statutes, as well as University rules and regulations. The University Police Department employs more than 100 uniform personnel, all of whom are special police officers commissioned by, or security officers licensed by the District of Columbia government. This force patrols the campus and neighboring community 24 hours a day, every day. The department also has 15 other staff members who work at Woodhull House (UPD Headquarters), or in the MPD/UPD Substation at 520 22nd St NW. UPD officers cover the campus by foot, bicycle and vehicle patrols, as well as by staffing general fixed posts. UPD also hires students to work as Community Service Aides. They work in some of the residence halls and in various academic buildings. These students are responsible for checking ID's and providing additional "eyes and ears" for the department. University Police officers participate in intensive and on-going training in a variety of subjects including criminal law, civil law, public relations, race relations, interpersonal communications, crisis intervention, and all facets of protection of persons and property. The Officers also attend a 250-hour Campus Law Enforcement Training Academy sponsored by the Consortium of Universities in the Washington Metropolitan area. Over the years, the University has launched a number of initiatives to bolster its safety program. They include: * Purchasing escort vans which are driven by non-commissioned personnel in an attempt to improve the response time of the UPD Escort Service. * Adopting community policing, a law enforcement philosophy that fosters partnerships between police officers and members of the GW Community. * Adopting a 24-hour Sexual Assault Crisis Consultation Team, comprised of staff members who are trained and prepared to assist the victim of a sexual assault or rape. * Implementing a comprehensive crime prevention program consisting of approximately 70 programs/presentations per year. * Offering a free 12-hour self-defense course to all female members of the GW Community. * Implementing numerous theft prevention programs to increase awareness of theft on campus. * Implementing a "Police on Bikes" unit to increase response time and improve public relations on campus. * Adding a GW Shuttle Service to compliment the UPD Escort Service that runs two routes around campus stopping at different residence halls and major academic buildings. * Implementing an Adopt-an-Officer Program in all University residence halls. Contact Information Woodhull House 2033 G St. NW Washington DC 20052 Phone: (202) 994-9139 External links *George Washington University Police Department webpage